It is often desired to apply herbicides to control weeds such as typha that grow in seasonally inundated lakes. Spraying such weeds is a difficult task due to problems gaining access to the weed. The known method requires wading through the area and manually spraying the weed. This method is extremely time consuming and strenuous for the person spraying. It is also difficult to achieve an effective result and hazardous to the operator due to venomous or otherwise dangerous fauna that live in such areas.
It is known to use boom sprays or other application means in many areas of agriculture, horticulture and natural area management. Such application means are generally mounted on, or towed by a vehicle and allow even spraying over a wide area. The use of boom sprays in areas such as mentioned above however is impractical, as it is not possible to gain access to these areas with a vehicle. Other devices such as a wiping wick applicator system can also be used but still have the same access problem.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part the aforementioned problems of spraying plants in difficult to access areas.